gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends RPG: The Fanon Side
'Happy Tree Friends RPG: The Fanon Side '''is a fanmade game based on the web series ''Happy Tree Friends. This game is notable for the lack of any canon characters, though there are some references to those characters in this game. Playable Characters Main Characters Trippy A green bat. His adventure started when he discovered a corpse when he was still being chased by Boris. In the beginning, he was forced to work together with Boris in order to solve the mystery. As the story progresses, Trippy soon learns that certain tree friends aren't supposed to exist in the world. Boris A blue cat who attempts to chase down Trippy in order to murder him. He doesn't make many appearances, but his first involvement with Trippy is what sets the story of this game. Superspeed A blue animal of an unknown species. At first, he was a mere ordinary citizen of the town who lives next door to O'Clock. As he learns a lot more about the current issue, he begins to walk on the path of a hero. O'Clock A yellow quokka. He tends to eat clocks, but he's not as hazardous as he seems. Like Boris, he doesn't make many appearances. Ale A gray wolf. She may looked like an ordinary tree friend at first until the main enemy's scheme gets discovered. Rip A dark gray fox with three tails. He's brothers with Torn and always works together. Though friendly, something unpleasant will be revealed later in the story. Torn A peach fox with two tails. He's brothers with Rip. Shares the same issue as Rip's. Howdy A brown coyote. He often appears alone, but he's still willing to go for adventures together. Puffy A light blue squirrel. He's often mistaken as a girl because of his behavior. Fungus A green skunk who is very smelly. He often hides between trash cans, his favorite place. In battle, his stench can fend off enemies. Hippy A gray and purple bear who is very friendly. Pierce A green porcupine who is well known as the most popular bully in schools. Despite this, he soon learns how to work together with others. Peppery A brown armadillo. He seems to be always busy searching for Shivers the beaver. Robo Star A gray cybernetic rabbit. Can turn into 20's Robo Star if he short-circuits. Temporary Allies *Pranky *Sir Gron *Crafty *A platypus alien *Elliott *Muddles *Cheesy *Meaty *Buddy *Ava *Nippy *Takeda Nokashi *Bulky *Fuzzy *Fireball *Rocky *Whiskers *Lessy *Lumpoo *Liftelle *Shiftette *Lary *Mary *Cloudy *Snowy *Minty *Buck *Chuck *Gutsy *Spot *Waddles *Moldy *Mia *Lemy *Snowie *Billy *Willy *Milly *Hoppy *Pia *Chopstix and The Dragon *Jumpers *Devious *Bonny *Grunts the Gruesome *Sporty *Grafitiy *Honey *Spook *Rose *Emily and Kit-Kat *Mom *Baby *Minttles *Baby Face Quito *Trixie *Hatchy *Britton *Fuddles *Cavity *Beth S. Alt *Melody Melancholy *Wooly *Fruity *Mimi *Freezy Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the one in Truffles Trouble ''and ''Canon Fanon. Like Canon Fanon, special skills can be obtained by having equipment-type items in a character's inventory. However, none of the characters have any basic special skills, so the use of items is very crucial in battles. The game is divided into 10 chapters, with each chapter having a numerous amount of segments. Near the end of the game, Ale, Rip, and Torn, who are three of the main characters, flip out and no longer become your ally. Chapters Chapter 1: What's Up? Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Peeps! (Trippy, Boris) #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee (Superspeed, O'Clock) #I Scream, You Scream (Ale, Trippy) #Want Some Rip with That? (Rip, Torn) #Mountain of Trouble (Howdy) #Puff Up, Little Chick! (Puffy) #Trash Day (Fungus) #If You Can't Beat 'Em, Kill 'Em! (Ale, Trippy) #You're Happy, You're Ugly (Rip, Torn) #Shake Your Hips (Hippy) #Gimme My Lunch Money! (Pierce) #I Have a Bad Feeling (Ale) #Cars and People Don't Mix! (Superspeed, Peppery) #Don't Ask Me a Question! (Superspeed, Robo Star) Chapter 2: Warning! Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Second Serving (Superspeed, Trippy, Robo Star) #Ooga! Booga! (Peppery) #The Night of the Werewolf (Superspeed) #Plain Dead (Fungus) #The Revenge (Trippy) #Nail White (Hippy, Ale) #Thanks for the Memories (Pierce, Pranky) #A History Be Known (Superspeed, Sir Gron) #Bullied Out (Puffy) #The Small Game (Superspeed) #Trouble Double Crosser (Howdy, Crafty) Chapter 3: All Work and No Play Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Third Strike (Trippy) #Tools for Fools (Trippy) #When You Wish Upon a Star (Trippy) #A Space Adventure (Fungus, a platypus alien) #Walking on Sunshine (Peppery, Elliott) #Stop Staring! (Hippy) #Tree Friend's Adventure (Superspeed) #Desert Dessert (Trippy, Muddles) #All Hail the Idol! (Trippy) #Homework (Superspeed) #Not Your Cheese (Pierce, Cheesy) #Spiked Your Computer (Superspeed, Trippy, Robo Star) #Remains of the Tree Friend (Trippy) Chapter 4: The Remains of the Sues Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Trippy Trip (Trippy) #Sugar vs. Meat (Trippy, Meaty) #Who Is Coming to Town?! (Trippy) #For the Record (Trippy) #Letters of Love (Trippy, Meaty, Buddy) #Far Up High (Hippy) #You're Ripping Me Apart! (Rip, Trippy, Ava) #Console 360 (Hippy, Nippy, Meaty, Buddy) #Brains vs. Brawns (Pierce, Sir Gron, Takeda Nokashi, Bulky) #Stay Alive (Hippy, Fuzzy) #Torn and Rip's Revenge (Torn, Rip) #Halloween (Hippy) #Welcome to My Life (Hippy) #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire (Hippy, Fireball) Chapter 5: On Fire Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Shoot a Fireball (Hippy, Fireball) #Hey, What's Going On? (Hippy, Rocky, Whiskers, Lessy, Lumpoo) #Jewels for Fools (Puffy, Liftelle, Shiftette) #Breaking the Habit (Trippy, Lary, Mary) #Escalator Haters (Howdy) #Don't Fool Around! (Trippy, Cloudy) #No More (Trippy, Snowy) #Hints to Joy (Hippy, Minty) #Resurrect the Dead! (Superspeed, Trippy, Robo Star) #The Coin (Superspeed) #We Are the Champions (Howdy) #More Than Meets the Eyes (Trippy) #Wishing You Well (Trippy, Buck, Chuck) #Bye, Sleepyhead! (Hippy, Elliott) #Back Off! (Trippy) Chapter 6: Planting to Granting Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Tripped Over (Trippy) #Speak of the Devil (Peppery, Gutsy) #I Scream (Trippy, Spot, Waddles) #The Samurai Is Mightier Than the Bully (Pierce, Takeda Nokashi) #Down and Dirty (Fungus) #Slippery (Hippy, Spot, Waddles) #Treasure of Gold (Hippy, Moldy) #The Real Topsy Turvy (Superspeed) #Out of Sight, Out of Mind (Hippy, Pranky) #A Tricky Situation (Hippy) #White Noises (Hippy, Mia) #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy! (Hippy, Trippy) #Bombs Away! (Trippy, Sir Gron) #Cuisine Lesson (Trippy, Lemy) #Consarn It! (Rip, Snowie) #Playing Possum (Trippy, Billy, Willy, Milly) #Last Laugh (Trippy, Pranky, Hoppy) #Surfers (Hippy) #A Glance on No Candy (Trippy) Chapter 7: What's in a Name? Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Cloudy Sky (Trippy, Cloudy) #Why Bombs Trick Works (Puffy, Hoppy, Pranky, Sir Gron) #The Right Side of the Cracks (Ale, Pia) #Shattered Fears (Trippy, Chopstix and The Dragon) #Wild West (Howdy) #Court Order (Fungus) #Birthday Pranks (Hippy, Pranky, Nippy) #Let's Bounce! (Peppery, Jumpers) #Weakling's Weakness (Howdy) #Sooner or Later (Puffy, Devious) #Idol for Minutes (Hippy) #More Than a Feeling (Hippy, Pranky) Chapter 8: One Last Cruise Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Sir, Yes, Sir! (Trippy, Sir Gron, Devious) #No Dogs Allowed (Rip, Snowie) #Stranded (Trippy) #A Hunting We Will Go... (Trippy, Billy, Willy, Milly) #Angel on the Bay (Hippy, Bonny) #Boss in Town (Robo Star, Elliott) #I Saw That Coming (Hippy, Grunts) #Shop Until You Drop (Trippy) #I'll See Your Cousin Later (Hippy, Sporty) #Do Your Business! (Torn, Hippy) #Grabbing the Walls (Superspeed, Grafitiy) #I Bet You Can Do This! (Hippy, Rip, Honey, Snowie) #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Trippy, Hippy) #I Know You Are, But What Am I? (Hippy, Trippy, Robo Star, Torn) #The Viking and the Samurai (Robo Star, Grunts, Takeda Nokashi) Chapter 9: Better Early Than Never Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Hip Hippy (Hippy) #The Dam (Superspeed, Spook, Rose) #Mystery Caper (Rip) #An Art to See (Hippy, Crafty) #Cat Scratch (Trippy, Emily and Kit-Kat) #Theaters (Rip, Mom, Baby) #Buried Treasure (Hippy) #Puffing Paint (Puffy, Pierce, Minttles) #Sharpen the Claws (Trippy, Emily and Kit-Kat) #Night at the Museum (Trippy, Chopstix and The Dragon) #Flashy Dashy (Trippy, Emily and Kit-Kat) #Bottling It Up Inside (Ale) #Robbing the House (Trippy, Baby Face Quito) #Move It or Nuke It! (O'Clock, Gutsy, Rocky) #Free Yourself (Rip, Snowie) #I've Gotta Hand It to You! (Howdy) #The Last Straw (Trippy, Mom, Baby) #I Saw It First (Trippy, Crafty, Lessy) #Tricks Are for Kids (Pierce, Trixie) #A Bird of Animals (Trippy, Hatchy) Chapter 10: Blood and Guts Segments: (followed by playable characters and temporary allies) #Experiment (Pierce, Meaty, Britton) #Playing Princess (Puffy, Fuddles) #The Machine (Trippy, Cavity) #Hang On! (Robo Star) #Three Kids and a Bully (Trippy, Superspeed, Robo Star, Pierce) #No Shirts, No Service (Trippy, Sporty) #Catastrophe (Trippy, Beth S. Alt, Melody Melancholy) #Paris, France (Trippy, Cavity) #Tell Me About It (Hippy, Wooly) #Fates Around the World (Fungus, Puffy, O'Clock, Wooly, Cloudy, Fruity, Hatchy, Sporty, Emily and Kit-Kat) #Have You Any Wool? (Superspeed, Wooly) #Mini Mimi (Trippy, Mimi) #What's the Matter? (Hippy, Gutsy) #Driving Problems (Superspeed, Wooly) #Love at First Sight (Trippy, Meaty) #Fight Night (Puffy) #The Date (Superspeed, Rose) #Too Bad, Too Sad (Fungus) #Carnage Country (Superspeed, Billy, Willy, Milly) #Brain Freeze (all main characters except for Ale, Rip, and Torn (temporary ally: Freezy)) Enemies *Woodpecker *Bat *Firefly *Snake *Mouse *Mole *Caribou *Praying Mantis *Cheesy Mouse *Caterpillar *Boar *Lizard *Scorpion *Vulture *Dragon-bot *Generic Tree Zombie *Zombie Tree Ninja *Zombie Dog *Leech *Lobster *Spider *Roach *Generic Flippy-sue *Fake Snake *Dung Beetle *Nutty Lizard *Antlion *Wolf *Pillbug *Generic Tree Skeleton *Flip-Tank *Obsessive Snake *Rolling Mouse *Sprinting Caterpillar *Bird *Dog *Hungry Mole *Swift Cattle *Itchy Pig *Old Orangutan *Hungry Dog *Alien Dog *Hammy Ostrich *Slug *Peculiar Mouse *Safer Spider *Bothersome Bat *Hammy Kangaroo *Lion *Turtle *Hog-bot *Fierce Generic Flippy-sue *Robot *Secretive Robot *Dangerous Robot *Rhino *Hamster *Explosive Robot *Lil' Robot *Mr. Robot *Cat *Dangerous Bird *Tame Horse *Pig *Lion-bot *Zombie Armadillo *Squeaky Mouse *Secretive Dog *Gorilla *Weak Roach *Weird Robot *Soaked Scorpion *Panicked Firefly *Jellyfish *Fish *Giant Lobster *Mischievous Monkey *Tough Dragonfly *Secretive Scorpion *Rank #2 Vulture *Monkey *Dangerous Mole *Swift Slug *Secretive Roach *Hippo *Agile Boa *Fierce Rhino *Clueless Lion *Gold Robot *Flashy Robot *Super Robot Bosses *Flirty (also known as Evil Angel, main villain) *Swëder *Savaughn *Rip (flipped out) *Frostbite *Samantha *Trixie (flipped out) *Torn (flipped out) *Perry *Tazzy *Buzzles *Enya *Igloo *Nippy (flipped out) *Marshmallow *Crazy Minibosses *Shelly *Europe *Stan *Micod *Al *Ancolyp *Tremby *Angel (cat) *Boomer *Ziggles *Rex *Mentos *Arietta *Melody (platypus) *Crash *Baney *Duddles Items Food *Mysterious Food: Recovers 600 HP. *Cup of Soda: Recovers 10 HP. *Fizzy Candy: Recovers 60 HP. *Mint Candy: Recovers 30 HP. *French Fries: Recovers 80 HP. *A Piece of French Fry: Recovers 10 HP. *Spicy French Fries: Recovers 90 HP. *Lollipop: Recovers 15 HP. *Cup of Lemonade: Recovers 60 HP. *Questionable Drink: Recovers 80 HP. *Bag of Candies: Recovers HP by a random amount. *Anteater Meat: Recovers 100 HP. *Can of Tasty Soda: Recovers 120 HP. *Questionable Dish: Recovers 60 HP. *Bag of Pop Corn: Recovers 20 HP. *Special Soda: Recovers 20 HP. *Bread: Recovers 30 HP. *Ant-shaped Candy: Recovers 200 HP. *Cup of Slush: Recovers 70 HP. *Moose Meat: Recovers 120 HP. *Questionable Snack: Recovers 150 HP. *Cup of Coffee: Recovers 35 HP. *Questionable Candies: Recovers 160 HP. *Ice Cream: Recovers 50 HP. *Cookie: Recovers 50 HP. *Sweeter Ice Cream: Recovers 60 HP. *Cotton Candy: Recovers HP by a random amount. *Peanut: Recovers HP by a random amount, might give "Allergic Reaction" status to the character who is allergic to peanuts. *Chocolate Dish: Recovers 300 HP. *Bowl of Punch: Recovers 180 HP. *Bowl of Sweeter Punch: Recovers 320 HP. *Bowl of Even Sweeter Punch: Recovers 340 HP. *Mysterious Drink: Recovers 120 HP. *Banana: Recovers 45 HP. *Hotdog: Recovers 65 HP. *Bottle of Water: Recovers 35 HP. *Mysterious Lunchbox: Recovers 300 HP. *Bigger Moose Meat: Recovers 150 HP. *Cup of Tastier Coffee: Recovers 85 HP. *Sweet Pancake: Recovers 120 HP. *Bowl of Sugar: Recovers 10 HP. *Cup of Water: Recovers 20 HP. *Sweet Meal: Recovers 100 HP. *Leftovers: Raises Skill EXP by 20. *Tree-shaped Cookie: Raises Skill EXP by 30. *Scrumptious Lollipop: Raises Skill EXP by 40. *Weird Drink: Raises Skill EXP by 50. Other Recovery Items *Antidote: Cures poison. *Anti-Freeze: Removes the "Immobilized" status problem. *Parrot: Wakes up a sleeping party member. *Medicine: Cures an "ill" party member. *Rubber Glove: Snaps a party member out from his/her dizziness. *Megaphone: Removes the "Clueless" status problem. *Wonder Eyedrops: Cures blindness. *Anti-Allergy Medicine: Removes the "Allergy Reaction" status problem. *Defibrillator: Revives a fallen party member with 25% of his/her total HP. Also cures all status problems. *Wonder Ray: Revives a fallen party member with full HP. Also cures all status problems. *Friend Charm: Instant revival (with full HP) after KO. Gone after one use. Equipment-type Items *Plastic Peg *Plank with Nails *Concrete Piece *Glass Piece *Bamboo *Metal Bar *Miniature Cart *Snowball with Rock *Laser Gun *Wooden Piece *Ice Piece *Mini-Truck Bomb *Flood Generator *Lava Generator *Crushing Machine *Rock Piece *Rope *Cake Cutter *Fan *Blender *Knives *Needle *Porcupine's Quills *Wonder Machine *Belt *Barbel *Glass Shards *Big Concrete Piece *Wooden Plank *Cable *Bucket *Sawblade *Huge Rock *Steel Ball *Squid-bot *Dog-bot *Tire *Lumber *Pipe *Nailgun *Steering Wheel *Huge Concrete Piece *Wave Generator *Ripping Machine *Weird Concrete Piece *Sunlight Ray *Detached Periscope *Hose *Pot of Molten Gold *Gas Generator *Sharp-edged Cookie *Grinding Machine *Small Drill *Heat Generator *Potato Peeler *Sharp Wooden Plank *Flame Generator *Ladder *Detached Siren *Engine Block *Syringe *Large Blade *Heat Bomb *Litter Stick *Dynamite *Pine Cone *Toothpick *Chain Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games